Jenny, I Got Your Number
by Kuroneko-sama07
Summary: There are two characters that just don't get the attention they deserve! Brock and Officer Jenny! Well, what if one day, Brock gets her number? Will he make the call? Read and see! Review plz!


Jenny, I Got Your Number  
  
By Kuroneko-sama07  
  
Rated PG  
  
A/N: Hola! Whoa...lemme get this straight...I'm writing another Pokemon fic?! Yeah, I guess that's right. Oh well, who cares? I have the urge! Anyway, this is just a short little one-shot thingy about two characters who just don't get the attention they deserve--Brock and Officer Jenny. Let's face it, Brock needs a girl. But he loves two--Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Well, what if one day he gets something of Jenny's that he definitely doesn't have of Joy's...her phone number!! Will he give her the call? Wait, WHAT?! Brock's getting nervous about talking to Jenny?! No way! Well, let's just read and see. Brock's POV! Oh, and there's also a few AshxMisty references. This is also a songfic...can you guess the song?? "8675309" by Tommy Tutone. Ha! The reason for the use of this song is so blatanly obvious it's not even funny! LOL And yet I still laugh. I have no idea when or where this fic takes place. Just don't worry about it. lol Um...oh yeah, I rated it PG just to be safe. But there's nothing really bad in here...just to be safe. OK, enough of all this, enjoy!

"Hey, Brock!" called Ash from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied as I got off the couch in the living room and walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Misty and I are going out for a while. You wanna come?" he asked.   
  
"We're probably going to go see a movie or something," Misty added.  
  
"Well...," I said as I thought about it. At first, I was going to accept their offer, but in the end, I declined.   
  
"You sure?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," I replied. I really did want to go with them; I was kinda bored. But I decided to let them hang out by themselves. They don't ever get much time alone.  
  
"Alright, we'll see ya later," Ash said as he and Misty headed for the door. I told them good-bye and then, they left. And I was alone.  
  
_Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?  
  
You give me something I can hold on to_  
  
Ever since Ash and Misty finally got together just recently, I had been feeling a little...well, lonely. And that's kinda weird for me because I'm never really alone. Not including this day, people are usually around me, but even still...I still feel alone. It's a different kind of loneliness--something I've never felt before and something I just can't explain.   
  
A thought came to my mind...Maybe I really want a relationship with someone. But that's just crazy. I have alot of fun just playing the field. Besides, that's what I do best. I don't think I really want something serious...do I?  
  
I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. I grabbed the remote, turned the TV on, and began flipping through channels. Nothing good was on... I was getting pretty bored, and the bad thing was that I knew Ash and Misty wouldn't be back for a while. I wished that I had someone there with me. Someone I could talk to...someone to keep me company. Before, everything was great. Ash, Misty, and I all had each other; we were all great friends and we still are, but things have changed. Now, Ash has Misty, Misty has Ash, but who do I have? No one. My mind went back to the thought before. Could I really for the first time in my life actually want something serious? It was kind of hard to believe...but I think it was true.  
  
_I know you think I'm like the others before  
  
Who saw your name and number on the wall_  
  
For some reason, my thoughts suddenly went to Officer Jenny. That was a little strange because of course, I think about girls alot, but I never think about just one girl. I do think about Officer Jenny sometimes, but I also think about Nurse Joy and other girls that I've met here and there. So why was I suddenly thinking about her? Just her?   
  
Before I knew it, I found myself wishing she was there with me...wishing that I could just see her and talk to her. That wasn't so out of the ordinary, but still, I've never wished that just one girl was with me. Most of the time I wish that all the pretty girls I knew were with me. And trust me, that's alot of girls.   
  
That's when I remembered something! I quickly sat up, shoved my hand in my pocket, and fished out a small piece of wrinkled paper. I hurriedly unraveled it and stared at the writing on it. There was a name...and seven digits.  
  
_Jenny, I got your number  
  
I need to make you mine_  
  
I had totally forgotten that I had that. I remembered everything... We were at the police station just a few days ago. Of course, I was chatting up Officer Jenny, but when I took a break from that, I noticed something. There was a piece of paper pinned to a bulletin board and on it was what seemed to be the answer to all my prayers. It was a list of all the officers, their addresses, and their phone numbers. I don't really know what it was for--maybe for emergencies or something. But I quickly spied Officer Jenny's name, grabbed a piece of paper, and jotted down that number.   
  
But I had put it in my pocket and forgot about it. It was a good thing I didn't lose it.   
  
_Jenny, don't change your number  
  
8-6-7-5-3-0-9  
_  
I wondered if it was her real number... It had to be; why else would it be listed as such? But then all sorts of questions and thoughts began racing through my mind. What if it wasn't her home number? What if she had a boyfriend I didn't know about and it was his number? What if she lives with him? What if that list was from a long time ago and her number had changed since then?   
  
I tried to tell myself to forget about all that. I even tried to stop thinking about Officer Jenny because it was driving me crazy, but both attempts were useless.  
  
I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "Man, this is insane...," I said to myself.   
  
_Jenny, Jenny, you're the girl for me  
  
You don't know me but you make me so happy  
_  
I started to think that having her number wouldn't do my any good. Sure, I had her number. But that does me no good if she doesn't want to talk to me. What if I called her and she just hung up? No, she wouldn't do that. Officer Jenny's not that type of person. Even if she didn't want to talk to me, she still wouldn't just hang up. I questioned myself on how I knew that for sure. But I didn't have an answer; somehow I just knew.   
  
But wait...would she even remember me? I did just see her the other day...and I've seen her alot before, but we never really had a "proper" introduction. Does she even know my name?   
  
That's when I realized that something was definitely up. I never really cared about all that stuff before. Why did I care then? Why, all of a sudden, was everything so different? I was starting to think that maybe my feelings for Officer Jenny weren't just a physical attraction.  
  
_I tried to call you before but I lost my nerve  
  
I tried my imagination but I was disturbed_  
  
That's it. I had to call her. Maybe she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me, but I had to try. Besides, I had nothing better to do anyway.   
  
I stared at the cordless phone lying on the coffee table. I slowly picked it up, but for some reason, I couldn't turn it on and dial the number. My hands just froze. That was the weirdest thing...I've never been nervous about calling girls, even when it's girls I don't even hardly know. Again, why was this so different? It was like everything had changed.   
  
_Jenny, I got your number  
  
I need to make you mine  
_  
Just then, a question occurred to me. What was I going to say when I called? I didn't have any real reason for calling her. I just really wanted to talk to her. I just wanted to hear her voice. But I couldn't say that; she'd think I was crazy. I thought that maybe I'd ask her out or something. But then I figured she probably wouldn't want to go out with me. I mean, after all the times I've acted like a complete idiot around her, I seriously doubt she'd want to go out with me. She probably thinks I'm some sort of perverted freak who's only after her 'cause she's hot.   
  
While, yes, that was true before, but now I'm really not thinking about that. That's not why I want to go out with her. I just want to spend a little time with her. She seems like a really great person. I just want to get to know her. I realized that before, I only liked her because she was pretty. But I don't know even know her. That was all I wanted in a girl--a pretty face. But it's gotta be so much more than that.   
  
My attention went back to the phone in my hand. I had to call her. I had to give it a shot.  
  
_Jenny, don't change your number  
  
8-6-7-5-3-0-9_  
  
Slowly, I turned the phone on and dailed those seven digits. I put the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. I couldn't believe how nervous I was; my heart was pounding. It continued ringing and I was starting to think that she wasn't going to answer. But, just as I was about to hang up and give up, the ringing stopped and I heard a very familiar voice on the receiving end.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
_I got it! I got it!  
  
I got your number on the wall_  
  
I couldn't believe she answered. I couldn't believe that I was on the phone with her. I froze. I kept wanting to say something, but I just couldn't.  
  
"Hello??" she said again.  
  
Finally, I spoke up. "Um...Officer Jenny?"  
  
"Yes, this is she," she said.  
  
"Uh, hi, this is Brock. I don't know if you remember who I am," I replied.  
  
"Of course I remember you. You were just at the police station a few days ago," she said.  
  
I sighed a sigh of relief. At least she did know who I was after all. "Yeah, I was."  
  
_I got it! I got it!  
  
For a good time, for a good time call..._  
  
"So...," she started, "what are you calling for?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well, I was just wondering...do you want to get together sometime? Like, I don't know, maybe we can get some coffee or lunch or something." There, I said it! Now, I just had to wait for her answer.  
  
But there was a short pause, so I quickly added, "I mean, if you don't want to, I understand. I know you're real busy and everything with your job, so..."  
  
"Well, even so, I think I'll take you up on your offer," she replied.   
  
Did she really just say that? She agreed to go out with me?   
  
_Jenny, don't change your number  
  
I need to make you mine  
  
Jenny, I'll call your number  
  
8-6-7-5-3-0-9_  
  
"Brock??" her voice interrupted my thoughts. "You still there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said, a little embarrassed. "So, uh, when do you want to get together?"  
  
"Well, how about tomorrow? We can go get lunch during my break," she offered.  
  
"Yeah, sure, that'll be fine. I'll come to the police station around noon. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll be looking for ya," she said.   
  
"OK, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.  
  
"Right. Oh, and Brock?"  
  
"Yeah?" I wondered what she was going to say.  
  
"When I'm not at work, you can just call me Jenny." Those words were music to my ears.  
  
"Alright. Bye, Jenny," I said. I just had to try that out.  
  
"Bye," she said, then she hung up. Reluctantly, I hung up as well.  
  
_Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?  
  
8-6-7-5-3-0-9  
  
For the price of a dime I can always turn to you  
  
8-6-7-5-3-0-9_  
  
I kinda wished I could've talked to her just a little bit longer. But I was happy with our short conversation. I didn't really know where things would go from there, but I hoped everything would work out. After that, I couldn't stop thinking about her and the little "date" that we made. I really hoped that we would have a good time together. Well, I know I'd have a good time. But I hoped I wouldn't get too nervous and make a fool of myself. I have a bad habit of doing that sometimes...  
  
Somehow, I knew that from now on, things would be different with me. All pretty girls wouldn't be the object of my affection anymore. I had a feeling that that place would be reserved for just one person. One pretty girl named Jenny.  
  
The End.

Woo-hoo!! The end!! I really liked that, personally. I think it was a nice little piece of work. But what do you think?? I just wonder how their date actually works out... lol But we may never know! I guess ya'll can use your imaginations and decide for yourselves. I think the one thing I did like about this fic was the portrayal of Brock. Some of ya'll might not agree with me on this, but I do think making Brock serious is pretty cool. I mean, he can be serious! Sometimes we forget that he's not always goofy. lol But I do like him with Officer Jenny more than Nurse Joy, I have to say. It's the blue hair, man! Love the blue hair. Plus, she's a cop! And anyway, the song says "Jenny" and not "Joy", so there ya go. That's all the proof ya need. Anywho...I really hoped ya'll enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think! That means, REVIEW!! Thank you! Ja ne! 


End file.
